


Maison Maidens: Korrina

by Miss_Emmie



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Elegance TF, F/F, Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Emmie/pseuds/Miss_Emmie
Summary: Korrina finds herself losing a bet to one of the Battle Chatelaine's of the Battle Maison. She would never expect to become a permanent resident of the lavish battleground.
Kudos: 12





	Maison Maidens: Korrina

Korrina sullenly skated down the halls of the Battle Maison, her long blonde hair poking out through her bike helmet, wearing a tight white dress that went down to her thighs and bright white roller skates. “I can’t believe I lost to you the one time I decided to make a bet with you, Nita,” Korrina groaned.  
  
Walking beside her was a girl of about the same age with golden hair, a bright yellow top hat, and a dress that hung wide around her hips. She was the Battle Chatelaine Nita. And she simply smirked at Korrina. “Din’t I tell yuh I was holdin’ back all those times? I told yuh I’d give yuh a real savage battle, so now it’s time for your end of the deal: dress up and tea.”  
  
“Yes yes,” Korrina sighed, finally stopping at the door to Nita’s quarters. “So dressup then tea?”  
  
“Righto! I’ll get it wet for yuh while yuh get undressed. I’ll help yuh into your new outfit in a snap.”  
  
With that, Nita went over to her dinner table and began to prepare some tea, setting it to heat up.  
  
While Nita did that, Korrina removed her roller skates, her helmet, and finally her clothes. She stood naked in Nita’s closet.  
  
As she stood there uncomfortably, Nita walked in. “Well now, ain’t chu got a fine figure. Let’s put yuh into something tight to show it off, yeah?”  
  
Korrina shrugged. “Whatever you want.”  
  
After rummaging around, Nita pulled out a white dress with a bejeweled and padded bust. Korrina blushed at the sight of it. “Do I really need to wear that?”  
  
“Yuh do if yuh wanna hold up your end o’ the deal.”  
  
With a sigh, Korrina put on first the white panties and bra she was offered, and then slipped into the tight dress, which clung to her uncomfortably, and gave her a more substantial bust than she was used to.  
  
“Next, why don’t we give yuh some nice gloves like me and mah sisters! Should fit you nice, yessiree.” With that, Nita began to slip tight latex gloves up Korrina’s arms. They were stiff, shining white, and went all the way up to Korrina’s shoulders. Once they were on, she tried to move her fingers, and found that she had very limited dexterity with these on. “Nita, I’m not a big fan of these.”  
  
“Ah, don’t worry, don’t worry, we’ll get yuh outta this if you’re still uncomfortable after our tea party.”  
  
With that, she pulled out the last piece of Korrina’s outfit: bright white thigh high boots with six inch heels. “I don’t think I could even stand in those, let alone walk!”  
  
“Nah, don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Korrina. If yuh can walk around with those roller skates ahm sure yuh can manage this. Now, put your feet out, I’ll slap these on right quick.”  
  
Nita slid the boots up Korrina’s legs, and spent several minutes carefully lacing them up from the ankle all the way back up to Korrina’s thighs. Rather than using shoestring, though, these boots were laced with ribbon, so Korrina had a bouquet of bows running down her legs. These, too, were stiff leather, so Korrina could barely stumble around in them.  
  
“Come, come, let’s have a lick o’ tea now, Korrina.”  
  
Nita led the gym leader along, sitting her down at the dining table. Their tea was ready, and Nita was kind enough to pour Korrina a glass.  
  
It took a bit of effort to get her fingers around the handle of the teacup, but Korrina managed it, and took her first sip of tea.  
  
She felt dizzy for a moment.  
  
Then her posture stiffened, her back rising up ruler straight.  
  
She took another sip.  
  
Her lips were stained with dark brown lipstick.  
  
Another sip.  
  
Her memories of practicing on her rollerskating were replaced with memories of walking in high heels, and strutting along a catwalk.  
  
Another sip.  
  
Her memories of being a gym leader were replaced with memories of lounging around the Battle Maison.  
  
A final sip.  
  
Her desire to be proud and strong was replaced by a haughty arrogance and the lavish laziness of a noblewoman.  
  
She let out a laugh as she finished her tea. “Ohohoho, this tea is simply divine, Nita. You must treat me again soon, as I am having the loveliest time.”  
  
That got a smile from Nita. “Well, ah’ll be happy tah bring yuh around. Long as yuh don’t mind escortin’ me to mah matches and such, showin’ yourself off to my opponents. They’ll be awfully jealous of me for havin’ such a pretty lady at mah arm.”  
  
“Why, I would be honored to be your arm candy, dearest. After all, a woman as beautiful as me needs a woman as beautiful and capable as you by her side. I’m quite useless at Pokemon battles, so I’ll need you to defend my honor, my lovely Nita.”  
  
“Ah wouldn’t have it any other way, Korrina.”


End file.
